Location-based services are emerging as a new type of value-added service provided by mobile communication network. Location-based services are mobile services in which the user location information is used in order to enable various location-based applications such as, for example, enhanced 911 (E-911), location-based 411, location-based messaging and/or location-based friend finding services.
A location of a mobile device may be determined in different ways such as, for example, using network-based technology, using terminal-based technology, and/or hybrid technology (a combination of the former technologies). Many positioning technologies such as, for example, Time of Arrival (TOA), Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA), Enhanced Observed Time Difference (E-OTD) as well as the Global navigation satellite-based systems (GNSS) such as GPS, GLONASS, Galileo, and/or Assisted-GNSS (A-GNSS), are in place to estimate the location (latitude and longitude) of the mobile device and convert it into a meaningful X, Y coordinate for LBS applications. A-GNSS technology combines satellite positioning and communication networks such as mobile networks to reach performance levels allowing the wide deployment of Location-Based Services.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.